runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Reunion of Fear
Synopsis When a mad scientist working in the GDG experiments on an anomaly, time problems occur. The Time vortex has been damaged as a result, and anomalies appear all over the GDG base. But the GDG are dealing with their pasts...quite literally. First of a two-parter Plot GDG Base Doctor Turok, the GDG's head of Anomalology, is experimenting on a strange device. He picked it up from a previous anomaly. But there was small explosion, and Turok fell back. The device was gone, but in its place was an anomaly. "This is a breakthrough in scientific history... and my ticket to world domination!" Title sequence ---- Drauss was sitting down in a chair lazily. There hasn't been any anomaly activity in weeks. He drummed his fingers continually on the table, until Cratus came in. "Drauss! You wouldn't believe it!" "What, is there anomaly activity?" "No, but everything is half price at Diango's toy store!" Cratus screamed in delight. Drauss looked at him blankly. "Well, maybe the anomaly crisis is over. Maybe we can live in peace." "Thats not right Cratus. Angeror isn't just gonna get bored after two years." They both walked out, and started to head towards the lab. "If its over, then that's great. If the crisis kept going on, I would think that it was greater than the Horridan Incident!" Cratus said. "Don't say that - I can still remember that nightmare. Big machines, the sound of war from every side...." Drauss trailed off. They both walked into the lab, where they found the scientists, but they were wounded. "What in the name of Zaros happened!" Cratus shouted. "Hes gone mad. He attacked us. He stole all the high-tech weaponry and left. Hes still in the base, claiming he must fix the circle." "Who?" "Doctor Turok." Drauss smashed some glass, and sounded the alarm. He activated the speakers. "Red alert! All security personnel must capture Doctor Turok! Everyone else must evacuate! Turok is armed and dangerous, I repeat. He is armed and dangerous!" At that moment, lots of guards marched all over the base in search of the mad professor, while everyone else was fleeing. ---- The Prodigies were helping the search, but they each split up in twos. Creeth and La'ab ran into a room, but the door suddenly deadlocked. They tried to open it, but it was no use. But then a figure came out of the shadows. "Grab a seat, friends. Its an offer you can't refuse!" Turok screamed at them, and pointing a detachable turret at them. They sat down, while they were being tied up. "You're insane Turok!" La'ab screamed. Turok got out a device and a headset. He put the headset around La'ab's head. He then got another one and put it on Creeth. He pressed a button, and they started to shake madly. Then they stopped unconscious. "Thank you, come again!" Turok rambled madly. He then used another signal to attract the attention of the other prodigies. Suddenly, the Prodigies each received a new signal, which they followed. They fell directly into the trap, and then their minds were probed. ---- "No sign of the traitor!" Cratus shouted, as Drauss flicked a torch switch on. "The Prodigies aren't answering their calls either. He must have them hostage or something!" But then, there was a strange hobo in their midst. It was the Crazy man. "The circle must be fixed!" he shouted at them. "Didn't Turok tell the scientists that?" "Keep this guy with us. He may be in league with Turok." Cratus pushed the man forward, and pointed a gun at him. "Lead us to Turok, crazy fool!" Cratus ushered him. The crazy man suddenly straightened, and walked like a soldier. "Do you think he is a Sontaran drone?" Drauss whispered. Cratus didn't reply, as the crazy man lead them to a dark room. "Well well well, nice of you to drop by." Turok said, as behind him were the unconscious bodies of the Prodigies. "What do you want, and what have you done to them!" Drauss shouted angrily, as he saw Kairie. "They are unconscious. I want to rule the world, and this PAC shall help me achieve that. Portable anomaly creator." "I'm not going to drown you in questions but-" The crazy man suddenly grabbed Drauss and Cratus and tied them up, where Turok put the headset on them, and activated the PAC. ---- The base started to shake, and anomalies were tearing into existence everywhere in the base. The guards and other personnel froze in their tracks. Cratus, Drauss and the Prodigies awoke, and they ran outside, to see the anomalies. "Turok! You're messing with time, you've damaged the vortex heavily!" Drauss screamed back at him. "This isn't meant to happen! He promised me an army, not anomalies!" Turok said shocked. "Who's he?" "Angeror." "You were just a greedy little man, Turok. Now you've set about the destruction of reality!" But the GDG personnel and army started shooting everywhere, as lots of creatures are appearing out of the anomalies. "Turok, you've also gone into our minds and released monsters from our memories!" ---- The king of the Future Horrors was storming through the base, and devouring every guard on the way. More anomalies were pouring open, and all personnel were getting slaughtered. Cybermen on the left wing, Neoselachians on the right. Massive tentacles were ravaging the base, while the HuCDomFor laugh as the GDG are overwhelmed. Spaceships fly over, and the remaining GDG attack in their tanks and other war machines. Drauss was shocked. He grabbed Turok's shirt, and threw him over the edge into the heat of battle. He faced his elite team. "The circle must be fixed!" ---- TO BE CONTINUED ---- Characters *Drauss *Cratus *Doctor Turok *Crazy Man *Creeth *La'ab *Mordi *Thyra *Urtur *Kairie *Yargther *Doarle References Roots Category:Time Fractures stories